gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Howitzer
Jack Howitzer is a character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V and is also referenced in Grand Theft Auto IV. He claims to have appeared in over 40 films before his prison stunt. Howitzer's most notable role was as Tim, a war hero from the Evacuator films. Biography Jack Howitzer's earliest known film is Lioncloth, was released in 1984. He also appears on the radio that year in a commercial for Little Lacy Surprise and as an imaging voice on Emotion 98.3. In 1986, he appeared in the Evacuator sequel, titled Exploder: Evacuator Part II. In the next three years, he appeared in films titled Annihilator, and Zero Seconds to Death.'' '''Howitzer also frequently used steroids during his film career, leading to many film critics and talk show hosts mocking the fact they had apparently shrunk his genitals. By 1989 Howitzer's popularity had eventually declined and his career slowed down. He released ''Special Needs Cop ''in 1992, a severely politically incorrect film in which he endangers the lives of special needs children and other innocents. He also became delusional, believing that his movies were real and the Soviet Union could still attack (despite the fact they had collapsed in 1991). In 1992, He was interviewed on WCTR's Entertaining America show where he accidentally and fatally shot host Billy Dexter (Jack thought that his gun wasn't loaded), also shooting at others on the scene. Jack was later put on trial for murder and faced the death penalty, although the outcome of the trial is not revealed. When interviewed by WCTR in a Los Santos prison awaiting trial, he admits to killing the original Ho Chi from the Exploder movies, also demanding his prison bitch act like her. In GTA IV, the Weazel News website in The Ballad of Gay Tony reveals that Howitzer instead served 15 years in prison for shooting Dexter, was paroled by 2008, and was now set to have his own reality show. (Although main characters from 3D Universe were confirmed not to appear in the HD Universe, celebrities such as Lazlow, Fernando Martinez, and Derek the Dodo are reused entirely in canon) By 2013, Howitzer was finally released from Bolingbroke Penitentiary, he is still clearly unstable and uses a sock puppet dressed as an Asian to cope with his situation, he is living in a motel and is being filmed as part of a reality show. In the show a man is trying to talk Jack down from doing anything impulsive and to pitch a film about Jack Howitzer, though apparently no one wants to be a part of it or make it. He is voiced by Randy Pearlstein. Real Life Inspirations *'Arnold Schwarzenegger: Many of the films are Schwarzenegger movie parodies, such as Commando (Evacuator Part II; both are soldiers with their families kidnapped), Terminator (Annihilator, possibly in name only) and Kindergarten Cop (Special Needs Cop). *Sylvester Stallone': Stallone's films are also largely parodied, such as ''Rocky (Push-Up) and the Rambo saga (Exploder saga). Howitzer also speaks in a normal, if not aggressive, American accent which is closer to Stallone's nationality. Trivia *A howitzer is a type of artillery piece characterized by a relatively short barrel and the use of comparatively small propellant. *The host of Radio Del Mundo mentions Howitzer's name in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, set in 1998. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a pedestrian standing near a news stand in Algonquin, states that Howitzer is getting his own reality show. He then says that Howitzer can suck Ho Chi's balls. *If you startle a certain female pedestrian in GTA 4 and its stories she will say out loud "Jack Howitzer's ballsack!" *His birthday is May 17, as stated in his Lifeinvader page. *He has his own website in GTA V : JackHowitzer.com Howitzer, Jack Howitzer, Jack Howitzer, Jack Howitzer, Jack Howitzer, Jack Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Actors